


Good night, Heichou

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can't fall asleep on his own, so he is going to Eren's room every night... because being next to the brat is the only way that he can fall asleep peacefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, but I decided to post it here as well.

Levi was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep again. He sighed and slowly got up into sitting position, hiding his face into his palms and he shook his head. This has been going on for a month now and the only way that he was actually able to fall asleep was going down to the basement where Eren's room was. He then lied next to the boy and fell asleep there. However, he made sure that he woke up before him every morning because there was no way that Eren could know about what was going on.

Levi sighed again and then got onto his legs, taking his pillow into his hands and he walked towards the door. He quietly made his way to where Eren was sleeping and his heart tightened at that. He knew that he should stop; it wasn't right sleeping next to the person without them knowing. However, the closeness and warmth of Eren's body just made him feel so relaxed and at peace that once he started doing this he just didn't know how to stop. He just happened to fall asleep one night next to Eren, because he was feeling too sleepy to go to his own room and from that night on he couldn't sleep alone.

Once reaching Eren's room, Levi quietly made his way to Eren's bed, not wanting him to wake up. He pressed the pillow close to his chest as he watched Eren's sleeping face for a few moments and he pressed his lips together. The brat looked adorable when he was sleeping and the corporal could feel his heart fastening. In the end he just shook his head and placed his pillow next to Eren's. Levi slowly climbed onto Eren's bed and pulled the bed covers over himself. He then dared to move closer to Eren and he gently placed his fingers against Eren's back. Taking a deep breath in, Levi closed his eyes and he finally felt how he was beginning to relax and a small smile came upon his lips. He allowed himself to move closer to Eren again and he gently gripped the back of his shirt, inhaling deeply and humming when Eren's familiar scent filled his nose.

Eren's eyes shot open when he heard familiar footsteps coming closer to his room and his body heated up almost immediately because he knew just who stepped into his room. He didn't know it from the start that corporal has been spending the nights with him or over a month now. However, he happened to wake up in the middle of the night a few weeks ago and he almost had a heart attack when he realised that he was sharing the bed with Levi. He wanted to wake him up, to ask him what was going on… but he did nothing. Instead, he just snuggled closer to him and continued to watch the corporal's peaceful-sleeping face for almost the whole night. However, he must've fallen asleep at one point, because when he opened his eyes in was already morning and Levi was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if it was just a dream, but he soon realised that it was the reality because Levi came into his room the next night and all the nights that followed. He didn't really mind it and he wished that he could wake up next to Levi for once instead of waking up alone. But what did worry him a bit was the way that Levi's presence was having an effect on his body because before he knew it… he had already fallen for the older one.

Eren almost let out a loud gasp when he felt Levi's fingers against his back and he then froze when Levi moved eve closer to him. His heart was racing, ready to jump out of his chest and he knew that there was no way that he could fall asleep now that Levi's body was pressed so close to his own. After hearing that Levi's breathing got slower and deeper he knew that the other one must've fallen asleep, so he slowly turned around and his eyes widened, because he wasn't expecting to be so close to Levi's face.

His cheeks flushed into a bright pink colour, but in the end he smiled and allowed himself to get really close to Levi. For the first time he gathered enough courage to bring his trembling fingers up to the older male's face and he gently touched Levi's forehead. At the touch, the man's eyebrows flinched and he mumbled something what Eren couldn't really make out what it was. The boy chuckled, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He swallowed thickly before he moved his fingers from Levi's forehead, down his eyelids, cheeks and stopped them on Levi's soft lips.

"G-good night Heichou," he whispered and then wrapped his arms around Levi's body and took a deep breath in before finally joining the other one in the land of dreams.

* * *

When the morning came, Levi was the one who woke up first like usual. However, as he woke up he noticed that something was off… like really off. Before he even opened his eyes, he felt a strange weight pressing his body down onto the bed. Not only that, but he felt unbelievably warm. He didn't mind the warmth, because it was making him safe but calm. But when he opened his eyes, he was immediately wide awake. His body heated up when he realised that Eren's head was resting on top of his chest and that he had his arms wrapped around Eren. What should he do now?! He knew that if he was about to move, that would wake Eren up and he didn't really want that to happen. How the hell was he going to explain to the brat what he was doing there?!

"So annoying," he said to himself and then slowly started moving in attempt to free himself. However as he moved his body for just about an inch Eren moved as well and the corporal froze, holding in his breath. But to his luck Eren didn't wake up and he sighed in relief. Then he tried again, trying to be more careful this time.

After ten minutes of trying to free himself without waking Eren up, Levi was still laying down. He groaned, because he knew that it was already pretty late and the brat was going to wake up soon anyway. He tried again, slowly lifting his body up. However as he did that, Eren lazily opened his eyes and yawned.

When Eren woke up, he didn't really know what was going on around him. All that he knew was that he was laying on something really comfortable and he didn't want to get up yet. However when his bed moved again, he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. When Levi saw that Eren was awake, his body stiffened and his eyes widened. He didn't dare to move and he waited for the other one to make his next move. Still half asleep, Eren rubbed his eyes and looked up. He was confused when he saw corporal there next to him. Wait… was he still dreaming? However, after a while the memories returned and he flushed into the deep shades of red at the realisation that this wasn't just a dream and that the corporal really was there in his bed next to him.

"W-what is going on?" he managed to stammer out, even though he knew far too well what was going on.

All the colour left Levi's face at that question and he swallowed hard, trying his best to come up with an answer. But he had nothing, so he just roughly pushed Eren away and he got onto his legs, straightening his clothes. Eren let out a surprised yelp when the man pushed him away and just as he was about to say something, Levi interrupted him by speaking first.

"Don't tell anyone about this… understood?" he said with a harsh note, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to look at Eren and since Eren didn't reply to him right away he was beginning to grow impatient. "Do you understand that Eren?" he hissed, making Eren's body shiver.

"Y-yeah I won't tell anyone, sir," said Eren quickly. "But why did you-?"

"Shut up, Eren." Levi said and just as he was about to leave the room, he whispered something that made Eren's heart sink. "Let's just pretend that this didn't happen."

"But-!"

"See you later," said Levi and then left the room with a loud bang of the door. When Eren was left alone in his room, he cursed loudly and threw himself back onto his bed.

* * *

After that night Levi didn't come to Eren's room anymore. At first, Eren was waiting for the other one to come a few nights, but he soon realised that the corporal stopped coming to his room for good. He missed the feeling of corporal clinging against his back and he wanted to talk about it with Levi, but just talking to the man had become difficult for Eren to achieve. Ever since that night, Eren got a feeling that Levi started avoiding him and he hated that. Just how was he about to make things good between the two of them if Levi continued to act like that?

It was morning when Eren was thinking about everything and he sighed, running fingers through his hair. Levi also didn't come to his room that night. Eren turned to his side and looked at the right side of the bed, where Levi used to sleep. It suddenly felt so cold and lonely without the older male being there. It's been a couple of weeks since that incident and Eren was exhausted. Not only because of overthinking but because it's been difficult to get some sleep without Levi around. He didn't know when he became so depended of the corporal being there.

But it wasn't any different for Levi. Eren noticed the big dark circles around his eyes and by each passing day Levi looked more and more tired. Eren felt a stab of guilt into his heart, because he knew that it was kind of his fault too… if only he didn't wake up that morning. Eren then got up, dressed and went into the dining room to get himself something to eat. When he reached it, it was already empty and he wasn't so surprised about that because he was used to sleeping in and eating alone. He thought that he was completely alone, until he saw someone sitting in the corner of the room. As he realised that the person was no other than Levi, his heart immediately started beating faster and he could feel his palms getting sweaty.

Levi got up really late that morning, but yet he didn't feel rested at all. He yawned as he dragged his exhausted body to the dining room and started eating his breakfast. His eyes felt heavy and he yawned again. He let out a silent swear… this had to stop. He needed to do something about his lack of sleep, because it was slowly to have a bad effect on his job. It was all Eren's fault… is what he decided. Why the hell did he have to sleep on top of him that morning? There was no way that he could go again to his room after that happened. Levi's pride and his big ego didn't allow him to do so.

He angrily nibbled on his bread and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone came into the dining room. He supported his heavy head on his hand and started at his food blankly. He didn't even feel hungry; all that he wanted was to sleep. He covered his mouth with his palm as he yawned again and he then rubbed his eyes. Since he thought that he was completely alone, he almost jumped when someone sat down next to him.

"Good morning, sir," said Eren brightly and glanced at the corporal, taking a good look of him. The other one looked even more horrible at close.  
Levi's eyes widened after hearing Eren's voice and he quickly looked up. "Morning," he said flatly and then sighed. He decided not to look at Eren since he still felt too awkward for even just sitting next to him.

"You look terrible," commented the boy and eyed the corporal, curious what reaction the other one was going to make.  
Levi gave Eren an unamused look and he scoffed. "You don't look any better, brat."

Then an awkward silence fell between the two of them. Levi was avoiding making eye-contact with Eren, but he had an annoying feeling that he was still being watched by the other one. And he wasn't wrong, because Eren was carefully watching every move that corporal made. Levi felt how his body suddenly grew hotter and he shook his head, thinking that it was stupid to be so flustered just because of one brat. And because of the way that being around had made him feel, he had been avoiding him ever since that night. He couldn't believe it… he had really fallen for Eren.

"We need to talk," suddenly said Eren, making Levi almost choke on his food. Eren put his eyebrows together, finding corporal's reaction amusing and cute.

"We'll do that later," said Levi after finally collecting himself and then he got onto his legs. "I'm too tired to do that right now."

Eren also stood up and followed the man to the door. "Don't run away from me again. You've been avoiding me ever since that morning," said Eren and then grabbed Levi's wrist to stop him from leaving. Levi clicked with his tongue, feeling annoyed. With his other hand he roughly grabbed Eren's wrist and yanked it away.

"Leave me alone… I don't have enough energy to be dealing with a brat like you," said Levi and left the dining room. But unfortunately, Eren followed him. Levi gritted his teeth and started walking faster.

"You're calling me a child, but who is running away now?"

Levi knew too well that Eren had a point, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. Even though he had feelings for Eren, he had never attended to do anything about it. He had learned through the years that there is no place and time for love in the world of titans. He then headed for his room and just as he was about to close the door, Eren grabbed the door knob and prevented him from closing the door.

"Let go you brat," said Levi and tried to push Eren away, but the younger one was quicker and he quickly stepped into the room, closing the door in process. Once Levi realised that he couldn't get rid of Eren, he just let out an annoyed groan and walked to his bed, sitting on it and turning away from Eren. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Eren allowed himself to walk to Levi and sit next to him. Levi flinched when he felt how Eren sat down next to him, but didn't say anything.

"Can you please look at me?" whispered Eren, but he had no luck. "Sir, I know that that night wasn't the first time that you came to my room," slowly stated Eren and nervously rubbed his palms together.

This time Levi turned around with his eyes wide opened and his body grew hotter. Did he hear it right? Did Eren really say that?! "E-excuse me?" asked Levi trying to sound collected, but his words came more like a stutter out of his time.

When Levi turned around, Eren's face flushed and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep the eye-contact with the corporal. "Y-you heard me right," he repeated and moved closer to Levi. Levi wanted to stand up, but Levi grabbed his wrist and that time Levi didn't struggle. He just bowed his head in embarrassment and waited for Eren to continue. "B-but now that you suddenly stop coming, I can't sleep anymore… so would it be too much of me to ask for you to stop avoiding me?"

"Eren it's not as easy as you make it sound," said Levi and then sighed. He looked at his wrist, which still had Eren's fingers wrapped around and he licked his bottom lip. Levi didn't like the way that his body reacted to Eren's touches.

"Why?"

"Because… I lo-" started Levi, but then stopped and put a hand over to his mouth. His breathing got faster and he closed his eyes. Just what was he about to say to Eren?!

"I like you, sir," suddenly said Eren and his heart almost stopped as he said that out loud. But he couldn't keep it in anymore. Plus he knew that Levi must've felt something for him too… otherwise he wouldn't have so much difficulty with looking him into the eyes. Because Levi wasn't saying anything, Eren gathered up the courage and cupped Levi's chin, lifting the man's face. He moved his face really close to Levi's and just as he was about to kiss him, Levi stopped him by pressing his fingers over Eren's mouth.

"Stop it Eren," he forced himself to whisper and he focused his eyes on Eren's perfect, full lips. It would be a lie to say that he didn't want to taste them, but he couldn't allow himself to fall in love with Eren. He already had feelings for the brat and he didn't want them to get any deeper than they already were.

"Why… don't you want to?" whispered Eren and Levi shuddered as he felt Eren's hot breath against his cheek. He then leaned closer again and licked his lower lip, his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

"I do… but-" breathed out Levi, because there was no way he could lie to Eren now that he was so close to him.

"Then what is stopping you? You have feelings for me, don't you?"

"Eren I can't because I am afraid of falling in love with you. Once you fall in love, you become stupid and reckless… I don't want that. Plus worrying every time about you being alive when we are up against the titans… I can't deal with that," said Eren and looked down. There it was, the real truth that had been holding him away from getting too close with other people

Eren's chest tightened because he knew that the man was right. But yet, he just couldn't let go now that he was so close. "You are living in a lonely world, sir. If you're going to think like that you are going to be alone for the rest of your life."

Levi let out a sad laughter and looked up at Eren. "It's better than watching the person you love dying right in front of your eyes."

Eren's bottom lip trembled and he took a deep breath in. "Levi," he whispered and brought his face closer again, their noses almost touching. Levi's eyes widened and he finally stopped thinking. "But tell me, what does your heart want?"

At Eren's sudden question, Levi's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Eren's voice sounded so desperate and it was like something snapped inside of Levi, making him forget all about his previous worries. That time, Levi didn't hesitate to bring his hand up and put it behind Eren's neck before finally closing the remaining distance between the two of them by gently brushing his lips against Levi's. When their lips touched a tingling sensation spread from Eren's lips throughout his whole body and he slowly closed his eyes before returning the older male a kiss. Since this was Eren's first kiss and he wanted to impress the corporal, he wrapped his arms around Levi's body and pulled his closer as he kissed him again, hoping that he didn't suck completely. Levi could tell that Eren was doing his best to impress him and he chuckled when he suddenly found himself in Eren's warm and safe embrace. His hands travelled lower and stopped on Eren's chest, feeling the boy's heartbeat. Eren pulled back, breaking their kiss but Levi gripped his shirt and pulled him in, connecting their lips together again.

Levi tilted his head in attempt to deepen their kiss. He slowly darted his tongue out, running it over Eren's bottom lip and waited for Eren to part his lips a bit and allow him to enter. Eren gasped after feeling the corporal's wet and hot tongue licking his lower lip and he was more than eager to open his mouth, inviting the other one in. As Levi's tongue slid into the warmth of Eren's mouth, the younger one moaned at the new sensation and pulled Levi closer to himself. Eren felt how his face was literally on fire as more embarrassing voices started spilling out of his mouth, but Levi loved it and he made sure to swallow his every moan until he had Eren trembling in his arms from all the pleasure that he was feeling. It was Eren who broke their kiss and he then brought their foreheads together, letting out a happy gasp. Levi closed his eyes when he felt Eren's fingers on his cheek, gently caressing it.

"I love you."

* * *

That night, Levi made his way down to where Eren was sleeping. When Eren heard how Levi entered the room, his heart jumped and he quickly got up into sitting position. He saw the corporal standing next to his bed, with a pillow in his hands and he smiled, thinking that the man looked really adorable. Eren then moved to the side and pulled down the bed covers, waiting for Levi to climb onto his bed. As they were finally laying down together, Levi put his head onto the boy's chest and Eren wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night, heichou."

* * *

_I hope that you liked it. Please do tell me what you think :P_

_Thank you ^^_


End file.
